Timeline
Overview *The Dawn Era is the period of time in which the universe was created. *The Mythic Era, or Merethic Era, is the time of Nirn in its infancy. It is dated backwards from the First Era, Year 0. *The First Era is marked by the establishment of the Camoran Dynasty in Valenwood. *The Second Era is the current era and was marked by the end of the Reman Dynasty in Cyrodiil. During this era, the 400 year period called the Interregnum occurs. Dawn Era The Dawn Era was a time of infancy for existence. The events of this era are difficult to accurately fit into a timeline because there are no fixed dates, and creation myths vary from culture to culture on Nirn. Even some of the same creation myths vary in details depending on the source. Below are merely notes from different sources in as much of a linear timeline as possible. *According to The Anuad Paraphrased: **Two cosmic entities who were brothers, Anu and Padomay, come into The Void and Time began. They create the cosmos (Nir) through the interplay of Light and Darkness. **Both Anu and Padomay love Nir, but she only show affection for Anu. Padomay leaves them in bitterness. **Nir becomes pregnant, but before she gives birth, Padomay beats her after a second failed attempt at winning her love. Anu fights Padomay off and casts him outside of Time. Creation is born from Nir, but she dies of injuries soon after. The grieving Anu hides away in the sun to sleep. **After ages pass, Padomay returns again and seeks to destroy Creation. After he critically damages the twelve worlds of Creation, Anu awakes to battle Padomay resulting in both being wounded and pulled out of Time and into the Void forever. **The blood of Padomay becomes the Daedra and the blood of Anu becomes the stars. The mixed blood of both become the Aedra. **Through all of the chaos, the only surviving creations were the Ehlnofey and the Hist. The Ehlnofey are the ancestors of mer and men while the Hist are the mystical trees of the Black Marsh. The Ehlnofey who make it to Nirn intact and together stays where they land, fortify their area, and attempt to live on as they had before. These Ehlnofey are the ancestors of mer. Other Ehlnofey land on Nirn scattered and wander, finding each other over the years. These Ehlnofey are the ancestors of men. *According to the Monomyth: **All Tamrielic creation myths begin the same way with two opposing cosmic forces, Anu and Padomay, Anuiel and Sithis, Satak and Akel, etc. One personifies change and the other stasis. From these two comes forth the et'Ada, or "Original Spirits." **The area where Anu and Padomay overlap is called the Aurbis, which is the universe (the Monomyth also calls this the Gray Maybe). Everything, including Aetherius and the planes of Oblivion, are encompassed in the Aurbis, except for the Void. **The first of the et'Ada is Akatosh the Time Dragon, whose existence made later spirits' lives easier to structure. **One of the et'Ada, Lorkhan conceives the mortal plane and either convinces or tricks other Original Spirits to help him on his quest to create it. The mortal races of Mundus have their origins in these spirits, whether these spirits created them or are the ancestors of the mortals is disputed. **The Daedra, Original Spirits who were more attuned to the planes of Oblivion and the Void, were also created in this time. This event marks the beginning of the Mythic Era. *According to Before the Ages of Man, Dawn Era: **The cosmos is formed from the Aurbis by Anu and Padomay. **Akatosh (Auriel) is formed and Time begins. **The gods (et'Ada) are formed. **Lorkhan convinces or tricks the gods into helping him create the mortal plane, Nirn. The mortal plane at this stage is high magical and dangerous. **One of the et'Ada, Magnus (Magic), is the architect of Mundus. When he decides to abandon the project, other et'Ada who were also working on Mundus convene at the Adamantine Tower to decide on what to do from there. Many et'Ada left with Magnus to return to Aetherius. Others stay and become the Ehlnofey. During this convening, the other et'Ada decide to rip his heart out and cast it from the tower. He is exiled to the mortal plane and barred from returning to Aetherius. Where it landed a volcano forms and the Mythic Era, starting with the year ME 2500, begins. *According to The True Nature of Orcs (Banned Ed.), the Orsimer race is born late in the Dawn Era when Boethiah eats the Altmer Trinimac. Trinimac becomes the Daedric Prince Mauloch and his Altmer followers transform as well into the Orsimer, also known as Orcs. According to The Fall of Trinimac, however, this actually happens during the Mythic Era. Also, according to this version, Trinimac is an Aldmer, not an Altmer. Mythic Era The Mythic Era is also known as the Merethic Era, named by the Nords because it was the time of the great elf civilizations. It starts at ME 2500 and works backward to the first year of the First Era. ME 2500 *Supposed date of the construction of the Adamantine Tower on Balfiera Island in High Rock, where the convening of the et'Ada took place in which they exile Lorkhan and set the laws of Mundus. This is the end of the Dawn Era and the beginning of the Mythic Era. ::Source: Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era Early Mythic Era *The early beastfolk of Nirn, ancestors of the Khajiit, Argonians, Goblins, etc., live in preliterate communities throughout Tamriel. ::Source: Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era Middle Mythic Era *The Aldmer of Aldmeris, or Old Ehlnofey, leave the doomed and now-lost continent a settle in southwestern Tamriel. The first colonies were settled along the entire coast of Tamriel but later inland settlements were founded in fertile lowlands in southwest and central Tamriel. Because of this, many beastfolk were pushed in jungles, marshes, mountains, and wastelands. ::Source: Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era *The Adamantine Tower is rediscovered and taken over by the Direnni, a prominent clan of the Aldmer. ::Source: Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era *The Aldmer build the Crystal Tower in Summerset Isles and later the White-Gold Tower in Cyrodiil. ::Source: Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era *Aldmeri explorers map the coasts of Vvardenfell, building the First Era High Elven wizard towers at Ald Redaynia, Bal Fell, Tel Aruhn, and Tel Mora in Morrowind. ::Source: Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era *Ayleid settlements in central Cyrodiil surrounding the White-Gold Tower flourish. They preserve the magics and language of the Old Ehlnofey. Ostensibly a tributary to the High King of Alinor, the Heartland's long lines of communication from the Summerset Isles' sovereignty effectively isolates Cyrodiil from the High Kings at Crystal Tower. ::Source: Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era Late Middle Mythic Era *The Chimer clans, ancestors of the Dunmer, follow Prophet Veloth out of the ancestral Elven homelands in the southwest to settle in present-day Morrowind. ::Source: Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era *High Velothi Culture is prominent and the Chimer make dynamic, ambitious, long-lived clans devoted to fundamentalist ancestor worship. ::Source: Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era *The Dwemer (Dwarves), free-thinking, reclusive Elven clans devoted to the secrets of science, engineering, and alchemy, establish underground cities and communities in the mountain range (later the Velothi Mountains) separating modern Skyrim and Morrowind. ::Source: Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era *Despising the secular culture and profane practices of the Dwemer, the Chimer covet the lands and resources of the Dwemer, and for centuries provoke them with minor raids and territorial disputes. ::Source: Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era Late Mythic Era *Velothi Culture is on the decline. Some Velothi settle in villages near declining and abandoned ancient Velothi towers. During this period, Velothi High Culture disappears on Vvardenfell Island. ::Source: Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era *Degenerate Velothi devolve into tribal cultures which, in time, either evolve into the modern Great Houses of Morrowind or persisted as the Ashlander tribes. The only surviving traces of this tribal culture are scattered Velothi towers and Ashlander nomads on Vvardenfell Island. The original First Era High Elven wizard towers along the coasts of Tamriel are also abandoned around this time. ::Source: Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era *The earliest known Dwemer Freehold colonies are established. ::Source: Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era *The Nedic people migrate from Atmora and settle in northern Tamriel. The Nord hero Ysgramor, one of the early Atmorans, is credited with developing a runic transcription of Nord speech based on Elvish principles, and as such Ysgramor is considered the first human historian. ::Source: Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era *Ysgramor's fleet lands at Hsaarik Head at the northern tip of Skyrim's Broken Cape. The Nords build the city of Saarthal here. The Elves drove the men away during the Night of Tears, but Ysgramor would soon return with his Five Hundred Companions. ::Source: Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era *A legendary immortal hero, warrior, sorcerer, and king (variously known as Pelinal Whitestrake, Harrald Hairy Breeks, Ysmir, and Hans the Fox) wanders Tamriel. He gathers armies, conquers lands, rules them, and then abandons his kingdoms so he can wander again. ::Source: Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era First Era First Century 1E 1 *The Camoran Dynasty of Valenwood is founded which marks the beginning of the First Era. ::Source: Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era *The White-Gold Tower is established as an independent state. ::Source: Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era Second Century 1E 113 *King Harald, the first Nordic king, is born. ::Source: Frontier, Conquest Third Century 1E 221 *King Harald, the first Nordic king, dies. ::Source: Frontier, Conquest 1E 243 *After a successful human slave rebellion led by Alessia the Slave Queen with the help of the Nords and a few rebel Ayleid lords, the White-Gold Tower falls into the rebels' hands which marks the end of Ayleid dominance in Cyrodiil. A few Ayleid lords are allowed to keep their positions as rulers in Cyrodiil, serving as vassals for Empress Alessia. Ayleid survivers who oppose Alessia seek refugee with the Bosmer of Valenwood and the Direnni clan of High Rock. During this time some of the great human heroes of Tamriel make history, including Morihaus, Alessia's mate, and Pelinal Whitestrike, who defeats the Ayleid demigod Umaril the Unfeathered. ::Source: The Last King of the Ayleids, The Song of Pelinal 1E 266 *Akatosh, or Shezarr in the form of Pelinal, comes to the White-Gold Tower and transforms a dying Alessia into a saint. She is given the Amulet of Kings made from the dragon blood of Akatosh. She is told that so long as the blood of Akatosh runs through the rulers of the Empire, and the worship of Akatosh and his kin is maintained, a barrier between Tamriel and Oblivion will fend off invading Daedra. ::Source: The Song of Pelinal, Cleansing of the Fane, Trials of St. Alessia, The Amulet of Kings 1E 240 *The Skyrim Conquests begin. The first Nordic kingdom of Skyrim expands across the lands of Morrowind and High Rock. ::Source: The Legendary City of Sancre Tor Fourth Century 1E 361 *The Alessian Order, a monotheistic religious sect promoted by the prophet Marukh, is enforced and the remaining Ayleid lords or Cyrodiil are abolished. ::Source: The Last King of the Ayleids Fifth Century 1E 415 *The Skyrim Conquests end. ::Source: The Legendary City of Sancre Tor 1E 448 *Rislav Larich is born to parents King Mhorus of Skingrad and Queen Lynada. ::Source: Rislav the Righteous, Part 1 1E 461 *The coronation of Emperor Gorieus is held at the White-Gold Tower. Rislva Larich attends along with several representatives of Tamriel's nations including King Kjoric the White of Skyrim. ::Source: Rislav the Righteous, Part 1, Rislav the Righteous, Part 2 1E 472 *After years of disputes of territory, the kingdoms of Kvatch and Skingrad make peace through a treaty. It is presumed that Rislav Larich and his wife Belene, daughter of Justinius of Kvatch, were married in this year to solidify the peace treaty. ::Source: Rislav the Righteous, Part 1 1E 478 *The Battle of Sungard occurs between the Alessians of Cyrodiil under Emperor Gorieus and the Nords of southern Skyrim under Kjoric the White, resulting in Kjoric's death. As the Nord chieftains scramble to select a new leader, Cyrodiil reclaims southern parts of Skyrim they had formerly lost. Eventually Hoag Merkiller takes Kjoric's place as king. ::Source: Rislav the Righteous, Part 2 *A plague sweeps though Cyrodiil and the western reaches of Colovia are hit hardest. King Mhorus and the royal family of Skingrad is wiped out except for Rislav Larich and his brother, Dorald, a priest of Marukh residing in the Imperial City at the time. ::Source: Rislav the Righteous, Part 1 *Dorald, son of King Mhorus of Skingrad, takes over the throne after the death of his father. His first edict as king of Skingrad is to cede the kingdom over to the Empire, which causes outrage throughout the Colovian West. His brother, Rislav Larich, rides from his home of Kvatch to Skingrad with his wife and two dozen of his father-in-law's cavalry and beheads Dorald. Rislav Larich takes up the title of king of Skingrad at the death of Dorald. ::Source: Rislav the Righteous, Part 1 *Offended by the taking back of Dorald's offer, Emperor Gorieus and his army invades the Colovian West, but is thwarted by the small forces of Kvatch and Skingrad. ::Source: Rislav the Righteous, Part 2 *Inspired by Rislav Larich's success in holding off Emperor Gorieus and his army from invading Kvatch and Skingrad, surrounding leaders of Colovian kingdoms began to also resist the Imperial incursions. The Altmer clan Direnni of High Rock also hears of Rislav's success, outlaws the religion of the Alessian Imperials, and begins pushing into Imperial territories. The new High Chief of Skyrim Hoag Merkiller also joins the resistance. Hoag's heir, King Ysmir Wulfharth of Atmora, will go on to help in the struggle upon Hoag's death in battle. ::Source: Rislav the Righteous, Part 2, The Final Lesson, Part 2 1E 480 *Aiden Direnni wins many battles against the Alessian Empire and many passages and routes that had once been closed to the Direnni clan are now open. ::Source: The Final Lesson, Part 2 1E 482 *During the Battle of Glenumbra Moors, the Alessian Empire is defeated by the Direnni clan of High Rock. Faolchu is slain for the first time during this battle. ::Source: A Life of Strife and Struggle, The Bretons: Mongrels or Paragons?, The Last King of the Ayleids *The Direnni, even though they are the victors of the Battle of Glenumbra Moors, become scattered and effectively exhausted. Over time, they retreat to central High Rock and eventually become secluded to the Isle of Balfiera. ::Source: The Bretons: Mongrels or Paragons?, The Last King of the Ayleids 1E 498 *The so-called Late Ayleid Period ends. ::Source: The Last King of the Ayleids Sixth Century Seventh Century 1E 609 *Mansel Sesnit becomes the military dictator of the Yokudans, known as the Elden Yokeda. For eight years he succeeds in controlling the entire empire of Yokuda. ::Source: Redguards, History and Heroes 1E 617 *Mansel Sesnit of Yokuda is assassinated. Randic Torn, a Yokudan commoner, takes over leadership and will rule for 120 years. ::Source: Redguards, History and Heroes Ca. 1E 660 *During the Battle of Dragon Wall, Mauloch is defeated and flees east. Sometime after this, his rage fills the sky with his sulfurous hatred, earning that year the sobriquet "Year of Winter in Summer." ::Source: Varieties of Faith: The Nords Eighth Century 1E 720 *Frandar do Hunding Hel Ansei No Shira, commonly known as Frandar Hunding, is born. ::Source: Redguards, History and Heroes 1E 734 *Frandar Hunding's father dies during a violent uprising, which leaves Hunding to take care of his mother and four brothers. ::Source: Redguards, History and Heroes 1E 737 *Randic Torn, leader of Yokuda, dies after 120 of ruling. ::Source: Redguards, History and Heroes 1E 780 *Frandar Hunding becomes a hermit, writing his philosophy of the Way of the Sword down in The Book of Circles. ::Source: Redguards, History and Heroes Ninth Century 1E 874 *Warlord Thulgeg's army of Orsimer and Goblins are driven from Hammerfell by the Redguards. When they seek passage through Bankorai Pass, the Breton soldiers of the region refuse entry, forcing them to flee northeast through the Dragontail Mountains in order to make it to Orsinium. ::Source: Bangkorai, Shield of High Rock Tenth Century 1E 907 *The Direnni clan repel a Redguard invasion from their home on the Isle of Balfiera. ::Source: The Bretons: Mongrels or Paragons? 1E 950 *The Order of Diagna joins the armies of Daggerfall and Sentinel in order destroy the Orsimer city of Orsinium. This conflict will last thirty years. ::Source: The Pig Children 1E 973 *Makela Leki's memory stone is found in the Bangkorai Pass. It tells the story of how Makela Leki and her five comrades died defending against an invasion led by King Joile of Daggerfall. King Joile is also killed during this conflict. ::Source: Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 1, Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 2 1E 980 *The city of Orsinium is completely destroyed by the forces of the Order of Diagna, Daggerfall, and Sentinel. It tells the story of how Makela and her five companions died defending against an invasion led by King Joile of Daggerfall sponsored by the Crystal Tower ::Source: The Pig Children, Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 1 1E 983 *The city of Evermore is founded by the River Horse Bretons, after the Bjoulsae trade was opened up thanks to the suppression of the Orsimer. ::Source: The Royal House of King Eamond Eleventh Century 1E 1029 *Empress Hestra, a Breton ruler, and her legions arrive at Bangkorai Pass ready to join the Imperial Empire and embrace the Eight Divines. Also during this time, she deposes King Styriche, the Vampire of Verkarth. He flees to the west with his Gray Host, burning and killing as they go. When his army of vampires and wolves reaches Bangkorai, the soldiers of the region break their lines and Hestra's legions catch and kill the survivors. ::Source: Bangkorai, Shield of High Rock, The Bretons: Mongrels or Paragons? Twelfth Century 1E 1102 *Ceyran, a minor Ayleid warlord, is killed by an unknown assassin. ::Source: Ceyran, Warlord of Rulanyil's Fall The Dragon Break *A dragon break known as the "Middle Dawn" occurs when a fanatical sect of the Alessian Order, the Maruhkati Selective, attempts to cleanse Akatosh of traits he shares with the Elven deity Auriel. It lasts for 1,008 years between the thirteenth and twenty-third centuries of the First Era, from 1E 1200 to 1E 2208. The ritualists of the Maruhkati Selective channel the Aurbis to remove those aspects of the Dragon God they disagree with and a tower appears before them. They dance on it until the tower splits into eight pieces, which causes the non-linearity of the Dawn Era to return. *A follower of Magnus when he escaped Mundus, Mnemoli the Blue Star, who is associated with un-time events, grows large enough to be visible even in the daytime sky at this time. *It is claimed that the Middle Dawn affects magical artifacts that survive the event, specifically leaving memories in the Amulet of Kings, and making it so that when the Moth priests attune the Elder Scrolls to this time period their glyphs always disappear. ::Sources: Where Were You When the Dragon Broke?, [http://www.imperial-library.info/content/obscure-where-were-you-when-dragon-broke Michael Kirkbride's version of Where were you when the Dragon Broke?], On the Detachment of the Sheath from the Integument, Vindication for the Dragon Break, Exegesis of Merid-Nunda Twenty-Third Century 1E 2260 *After the Sload of Thras release a terrible plague across all of Tamriel, the All Flags Navy sets sail to seek retribution which results in Thras sinking into the ocean. A large portion of the fleets of the All Flags Navy is taken down with Thras, becoming the Lost Fleet when they are transported to Coldharbour. ::Source: Journal of Tsona-Ei, The Royal House of King Eamond Twenty-Fourth Century 1E 2305 *Under Abbot-General Priscus Mactator, the Legions of Piety and Grace of the Alessian Empire are sent to bring the Bretons back into the fold after they decide to secede from the Empire because of the excesses of the Alessian Order. After a five-month siege, the Abbot-General is forced to admit defeat. ::Source: Bangkorai, Shield of High Rock 1E 2321 *The War of Righteousness breaks out. This is the decline of the Alessian Order. The seat of religious rule of Cyrodiil moves south to the Imperial City, but Sancre Tor remains a mountain fortress and major religious center. ::Source: The Legendary Sancre Tor, Cleansing of the Fane Twenty-Eighth Century 1E 2723 *Kerandas Calvus writes Wood Elf Etiquette: An Imperial Perspective Twenty-Ninth Century 1E 2840 *The Four-Score War, which will last 80 years between the Imperial Empire and the Dunmer of Morrowind. ::Source: 2920: The Last Year of the First Era Thirtieth Century 1E 2920 *Gil-Var-Delle, or Gilverdale, is destroyed by Molag Bal. ::Source: 2920: The Last Year of the First Era, The Devouring of Gil-Var-Delle *During the Four-Score War, on the 20th of First Seed, forces led by Vivec ambush the Imperial army and almost completely decimate them. Later, on the 16th of Mid Year, a prepared Imperial force led by Prince Juilek take the Dunmer by surprise. Sometime before the 23rd of Sun's Height, he Dunmer fort Black Gate is sacked which breaks a recently created armistice between the Imperial Empire and Morrowind. ::Source: 2920: The Last Year of the First Era *The city of Mournhold is destroyed by Mehrunes Dagon. Almalexia and Sotha Sil are too late to prevent the city's fate but are successful in banishing the Daedric Prince back to Oblivion. ::Source: 2920: The Last Year of the First Era *Versidue-Shaie assumes the throne of the Imperial Empire after the Morag Tong assassinates Reman III and his heir, Prince Juliek, and declares the end of the First Era. ::Source: 2920: The Last Year of the First Era Second Era First Century Second Century Third Century Fourth Century Fifth Century Sixth Century 2E 578 *Flaccus Torentius is hired by Abnur Tharn to explore Tamriel and in the process improve upon The Emperor's Guide to Tamriel. ::Source: The Improved Emperor's Guide to Tamriel *The Soulburst occurs, an arcane explosion in the Imperial City. Scores of Daedra travel to Tamriel from the planes of Oblivion and the constellation of The Serpent grows large in the sky. This is the beginning of Molag Bal's scheme to merge Nirn and Coldharbour into a single hellscape for him to rule over. ::Source: Story of ESO 2E 582 *The events of The Elder Scrolls Online occurs. ::Source: Story of ESO Category:Lore: Events